Free Time for the Fire Team
by Spartan Ninja
Summary: Part of an art trade between me and my friend Albinopygmyrhino, featuring his Destiny fire team during a bit of down time where they are all together for once in a long time. Pure F/F/F smut and humor. Hope you all enjoy.


A.N.: So let me start by saying I barely know anything about Destiny. However, I don't think one needs to know much to write mindless smut about player characters, now do we? This is dedicated as part of a trade with my good friend Albinopygmyrhino, who wanted me to create a piece for him using his Destiny characters. I was only happy too oblige, what with the art he can make to trade with. Also, he gave me some really good ideas based off his headcanons for all of them, so I just had to. So without further ado, onto the story!

* * *

"Celeste, you need to take a break. Celeste, you need to eat something. Celeste, you need get some sleep, you've been studying for two days straight. Celeste…," the woman in question continued to mock one of the older Warlocks as she made her way through the halls of The Tower before crossing her arms in a huff. "Like come on, I'm researching some perspective altering shit here. It's not my fault time moves too quickly around me."

"They have a point though, you should take better care of yourself." Her ghost pointed out. "Remember that one time you-"

"Blaize!" she cut him off. "I thought we agreed we'd never speak of that again. The Cryptarch has already made a point not to let me in with my praxic robes," the bob cut red head pouted at the thought of having to forgo her favorite threads.

"Yes, we did, but again you've been neglectful of your health recently, and I would very much rather not have to revive you for mundane reasons such as forgetting to eat," he quipped back.

Choosing not to respond, she called Blaize back into her armor and pulled out one of the texts she slipped from the library. At least she'd be able to continue her work while she was kicked out.

Flipping through the dog-eared pages of the book with centuries old accounts of the Traveler and its power, she felt a rumbling from her stomach.

'Maybe I should get something to eat.' Putting the book down, she took a moment to gain her bearings as to where she was in The Tower. As it happened to be, she had wandered towards the room she shared with the other two members of her fireteam. 'Guess my stomach knew where to go.'

The way back home was a short walk, arriving just outside her door about five minutes later. Testing the door, her face fell when she found it locked. "Looks like no one's home." That was disappointing. Brushing her bangs back into place, she pulled out the e-key for the lock and opened the door.

It had been a while since she'd seen Candence and Luna. Maybe she should tone back on the time in the library. They hadn't been on a raid together in weeks, and forget about down time together. Hopefully they had at least left some food in the kitchenette.

Crossing through the mostly unused living area into what could barely be called a kitchen, she began rummaging about for sustenance. Her stomach let loose another loud growl when she found what was left of various cold cuts and some veggies. "Enough for a descent salad, but if we had some bread… jackpot." Sitting in the breadbox on the adjacent counter was a quarter a loaf of bread, just enough for a couple of sandwiches.

Putting the pieces together, Celeste settled herself on the couch with her book in hand and her sandwiches on the adjacent coffee table. Absentmindedly she began munching on one. The bread was a bit old and crunchy, but it was certainly satisfying enough that she forgot about the second while reading. Eventually her stomach did demand for more, but when she looked up from her book Celeste was surprised to see her sandwich was missing.

Putting her book down, she got up from her seat; maybe she left it in the kitchen and just forgot? Not likely, but sandwiches don't just move on their own. Before she could take a step away from the couch, she found herself knocked back and pinned down by something. She felt a weight on top off her, but she could only see air.

Then there was a sudden pressure on her lips, followed by giggling.

Only one person she knew who would do something like this.

"Okay Candence, you got me. You can show yourself now." Before her eyes, a blue woman materialized from nothing, smirking down at her. Her bangs, normally swept over to the side to almost cover an eye, were falling forward into Celeste's face. "Can you maybe lean back, your hair's gonna make me sneeze," she said, blowing it away only to fall back and tickle her nose.

Celeste's Awoken Hunter of a teammate just leaned in to give her a kiss on the nose before leaning back onto her knees. Cadence had managed to straddle her and was currently sitting on her lap with her hands resting on Celeste's stomach and a very pleased smile on her face. "I missed you."

"Missed you too babe." Looking at the casual outfit, Celeste could tell Candence hadn't just gotten back. "Been home long?"

"Only a bit more than a day. Couple of Dead Orbit engineers hired me and some others to scavenge a wreck they just uncovered. There was so much loot we had to pack it up early." She looked quite pleased with herself. She must've found something good to sell, or better yet to add to their arsenal.

"You tell Luna about it? I'm sure she'd love to search it herself." Their Titan of a teammate would certainly be able to carry more loot than the two of them combined, and she always seemed to have an eye for finding the really good stuff. Either that or she was good at grinding through enemies until it showed up.

Candence frowned. "The engineers said they were the only ones who knew about the wreck, so if anyone else showed up to scavenge they'd know it was one of us and cut us off from our share. They're keeping everything we find as collateral until they're done."

"That's bullshit," Celeste huffed. Propping her elbows on the couch arm, she slid herself back and up so she could better face her teammate. "At least you got some good stuff, right?"

"Oh hell yeah I did. The ship looked like a Golden Age military transport, so…" she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hot damn."

"Yeah. Worked me up quite the appetite from that though. Thanks for the sandwich by the way." She winked down at her partner while patting her own stomach. "Really hit the spot."

"Wait, you ate my sandwich?" Now Celeste was a bit miffed at Candence.

"Well technically it was mine since I bought everything," she stated matter-of-fact, earning a deadpan look from Celeste. "What? I didn't expect anyone home so soon, so I only bought for myself. Plus you woke me from my nap, so you making me a sandwich makes it even." She stuck out her tongue for additional affect, which only earned her an eye roll.

"Whatever, I'm just going to get back to my reading then." Candence suddenly found herself flipped onto her back as moved to take back her seat, book already back in hand.

"What, no! Celeste," she whined. It seemed she'd toned her out though, as she casually flipped through several pages. "Come on Celeste, we haven't had down time together in forever."

Celeste agreed, but she was also very patient, and it would be fun to tease Candence; she knew her well enough that she won't stop until she gets her way. Plus she ate her sandwich.

"Celeste. Celeste. Yoo-hoo," she waved her hand between Celeste's face and book, but earned not even the slightest of reactions. Throwing herself back in a huff, she tried to think of another way to get the Warlock's attention. 'Oh, this could be fun,' she thought, an idea forming in her head.

Celeste wasn't really paying attention to her book, she knew Candence's actions would be too much for her to do so. Despite this, she was still surprised when something hit her in the head before draping over her eyes. Just as she pulled it away, something else landed on the middle of her face. Picking it up with her free hand, she saw that it was quite clearly a pair of underwear.

Candence's underwear.

"Hey Celeste, if you're still hungry, why not have me?" Turning to face the blue women completely bare below the waist, one leg thrown over the back of the couch while the other almost touched the floor. She was leaning back into the cushioned arm, biting one hand coyly with a twinkle in her glowing blue eyes, while her other hand was resting just above her bare core. "You know you want to." She winked.

Celeste did, they'd been apart for so long, and Candence could tell by how she was staring at her, but it was also obvious that Candence was exceptionally hot and bothered; making her even more so would be entertaining. She was one to act out quite a bit when she wanted something really bad and couldn't get it. So instead she just turned back to her book, though she was glancing back at Candence from the corner of her eye.

"Boo, you're no fun," Candence pouted. Celeste did what she could to keep a smile off her face, but she couldn't keep the slight uptick of her lips from forming. 'You don't get to ignore me so easily.'

With her right leg extended from the top of the couch, she reached out to Celeste's arm with her foot.

"Poke." She began jabbing her with her toes, punctuating each with a "poke."

There was no visible reaction from Celeste though.

'Fair enough, that's easy enough to ignore. Let's see if you can ignore a kidney shock.' Lowering her leg, she began to poke the Warlock in the side, continuing with the very mature "poke" with each jab.

Candence was making it even more difficult to ignore her now, but she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction if she could help it. She casually moved her free arm to her side, saving her side from further attack.

'Gotcha.' Candence smirked, thinking she had Celeste where she wanted her.

Celeste on her part wasn't surprised when Candence started poking her leg. It was when she slid her foot under the bottom hem of her robes that she gave some of her attention to the Hunter's actions. It would have been subtle, had she been truly occupied by her book, as Candence rubbed her foot along her thigh, slowly making its way up under the cloth.

When she reached the hem of her undershirt, Celeste couldn't help but shiver at the sudden contact of cold feet. "Mmm, you're really hot under those clothes Celeste, maybe you should take them off." There was no hesitation as she slipped under with her foot and continued to trail upwards along her body.

It took a great amount of self-control for Celeste to maintain her composure while Candence made feather-light touches up and down her abs that slowly made their way further and further up, until she reached up along the center of her chest.

"No bra Celeste? How thoughtful of you."

In reality she just didn't like them, they were just too constricting and the underwire sometimes poked her weird and 'Oh god she's rubbing my breasts!'

"So nice and soft, with a little pebble right in the center; someone has to be turned on now." The glow in Candence's eyes changed ever so slightly, and suddenly her foot was at Celeste's side, her other leg lashing out around her to interlock before pulling her on top. The sudden motion saw Celeste's book tossed aside as she threw out her arms to not butt heads with her blue teammate. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Y-yes," Celeste stuttered out, regaining her bearings of the situation.

"Good." Candence had shuffled her legs along Celeste's back to expose her midriff before pulling her in close. She held her slit against Celeste's abdomen and began gyrating her hips up and down, leaving a trail of excitement along her skin. "You feel that babe?"

Celeste nodded.

"That's how bad I want you." She reached up and kissed Celeste hard on the lips, a kiss that once started, she eagerly returned. She was so caught up in it she didn't notice Candence was flipping her until she was already on her back. Candence was now straddling her torso after breaking their kiss. "And I know you want me," she said haughtily.

Celeste found her shirt and robes roughly shoved up over her chest while her pants and underwear received similar treatment being pushed down past her knees. As the cool air rolled over her body she couldn't help but shiver, not only at the change in temperature, but also in desire at the forceful attitude of the Awoken woman above her.

"Your nips," Candence grabbed Celeste's peaks between her fingers, "are hard as rocks, and your pussy," she reached back with one hand, swiping her fingers along Celeste's slit, "is soaking wet." She brought her hand back to her face and began to lick her fingers coated in Celeste's juices. "Mmmmm."

Celeste was extremely turned on by Candence's actions, she needed to find release now! Slowly she began to rub her thighs together, trying to create friction along her folds. She was just starting to feel something when all too quickly Candence seized one her legs, pulling it free from her garments and swung it around to hold against her chest.

"Did I say you could cum? You made me wait while I needed to get off, so now I'm going to return the favor," she almost growled out.

"Candence, love, please!" she mewled in need. Watching her slide along her stomach had her feeling like she was going to combust. Oh had she known this was what would happen she'd have been more receptive to her earlier actions.

"Be glad I only want one orgasm first babe. I could hold you here for a while, riding up against you until you drowned in my cum." Her smile softened a bit. "But I'll give you something in the meantime."

Getting a playful wink from Candence, Celeste was treated to her partner swiftly pulling her tank top over her head with one arm before throwing it away with her other, revealing flawless blue skin beneath with slightly darker blue for her areoles.

"Enjoy the show babe." She kissed the bottom of Celeste's foot, working her lips down as she began grinding hard against her stomach. "Oh yeah, that feels good," she moaned. The ridges of Celeste's abs provided an extra bit of friction as she moved her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against her slicked skin.

Celeste did try to enjoy the show. Candence looked so beautiful above her, her hair falling into her face as she began to moan without restraint, her breasts bouncing with every thrust she made along her stomach, and the sensation of her slit rubbing against her, coating her in juices, it felt heavenly; it was all driving her mad with desire.

When she tried reaching for her heat however both her hands were restrained above her against the arm of the coach with Candence's free hand. "I said you can't cum yet!" she hissed without stopping her motions.

The building sexual tension in her core could have been cut with a knife, but no matter how high it got, without being able to touch herself against something she wasn't going to find any relief. It was becoming almost painful, and the show Candence was making above her was certainly not helping. She might very well have exploded right there even without her praxic robes.

Her moans of need mixed with Candence's hitched breathing, as her breath shortened and her thrusts grew in speed. The friction of her lover's cunt on her abs may very well have started a fire had she not stopped when she did. With a moan that Celeste hadn't heard in the longest time, she felt her teammate cum on her abs, soaking her skin as she slumped against the side of the couch breathing heavily. "Oh god I needed that," Candence said breathlessly, letting go of Celeste's hands to hold herself up.

Now free of the Awoken's grip, Celeste snaked an arm around Candence to reach between her legs, finally able to work at the painful pressure in her core. Closing her eyes she fell into ecstasy, while her other hand tended to her chest. She couldn't help herself when she started bucking her hips as she approached her climax, and for a moment she thought she might throw Candence to the floor. Instead, the weight on her stomach just disappeared.

Celeste didn't care though. That show she watched on top of her had left her so very needy. She replayed it in her mind as she played with her slit, moaning louder and louder as she approached her own orgasm.

Just as she was about to cum though, her arm was forcefully pulled from between her legs. Something wrapped around it and was keeping it from returning to its job. Before Celeste could drop her other hand to finish the job it to was restrained, followed soon by her legs, one thrown and restrained over the back of the sofa.

Reappearing perched on the opposite arm, Candence was grinning down at the now extremely hot and bothered Celeste. "I never said you could cum on your terms love," she said teasingly with an evil grin on her blue lips.

"You're being a real asshole right now, you know that?" Celeste whined, having been denied her orgasm again.

"Maybe next time you won't ignore me when I try to seduce you," she cocked her head with a small pout.

Celeste again tried struggling against the binds on her wrists and ankles, only to hear the couch creak instead. "What did you use on me anyways?"

Candence smiled again as she rocked on the edge of the sofa. "Just some nanowire I found while on that raid I was talking about. Small enough to hide from those engineers, tough enough to hold down both my fiery girlfriend." She reached behind the couch, "I have another treat for you though," and pulled out several variously colored sticks. "I was saving these for another day, but after what I put you through today, despite how much you deserved it," she said the last part under her breath, "I'm going to spoil you."

Looking at what the cocky Hunter held in her hand, the pyromaniac wizard's eyes widened. "Are those…" she didn't need to finish as Candence seemingly read her mind and nodded, revealing a lighter also in her hand.

Hopping off the sofa arm, she set most of the candles on the table to the side, choosing to start with one of the green ones.

Despite having lost her orgasm, and still quite a bit frustrated by the fact, Celeste was biting her lips in excitement as the candle was lit over her. Her breath hitched as droplets of wax hit her skin, the heat sending tingles throughout her entire body. "Oh god yes!" she exhaled as Candence started to make trails on her skin.

She dripped the wax right between the Warlock's breasts, drawing a long oval at the inner curve of each, connecting them with an arch. Despite how much Celeste was wiggling and humming at this, the lines of wax remained fairly straight as she finished a box beneath the arc, with two lines coming off each side and some squiggles beneath.

"Perfect." Candence blew out the candle and moved to shuffle through a pile of miscellaneous items in the corner of the room until she found one of her favorite pieces of old tech: a Polaroid camera. Snapping a few quick pictures of Celeste, she then set it aside as she grabbed another candle stick. "The bunny really suits you love."

Celeste just hummed pleasantly, rolling her body in excitement as another candle was lit.

Candence was about to start her next piece of art on the fire-haired Warlock's skin when the door from the outside opened. Both turned their heads to face the intruder, Celeste only seeing soda but Candence seeing a tall armored figure step inside. Decked out in heavy plated armor was Luna, the third member of their fireteam and their resident Titan. Removing her helmet revealed dark red locks, almost purple, falling to her shoulders, bangs swept out of her face to reveal a wry smile on her lips. "Well, looks like you two were having fun without me."

No one else would've been able to see this besides Celeste, but looking into Luna's eyes, Candence could see just how happy she was that her two girlfriends were home, and just how excited she was at the prospect of joining their " activities'. "There's plenty of fun for all three of us Luna. We're doing a bit of arts and crafts right now," she returned Luna's verbal prod with a playful wink. "Come join us."

Nothing more needed to be said after the door closed behind her, as plate after plate thudded to the floor. Luna made her way over to her girlfriends, left in only her undergarments when she reached the back of the couch. It clung tightly to her body, accentuating her curves and showing off her muscles. While all Guardians were quite fit, Titans were just ridiculous. They could crush a Fallen's skull in their bare hands, bench a starship and then some, and Candence and Celeste had personally witnessed Luna punch through the shell of one of those damned Space Turtles. But god almighty, she had the gentlest touch and the best hugs ever.

That's what Candence got as Luna stepped around, pulling her in close and tight before planting a kiss on her lips. Despite the situation, it was quite a chaste kiss, one for lovers who hadn't seen each other for a while yet were reserving themselves for later. When Luna pulled back from her though, it was quite obvious to the Awakened woman that later was now.

Running white hands through blue hair, Luna held her lover's head as she dipped in for another kiss; this one more passionate than the last, Not five seconds had passed before she began prodding Candence's lips for entrance to her mouth, something she had gone long without in the intervening weeks.

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation in Candence as she opened her mouth for Luna to explore, letting their tongue's dance together as her lover tasted every bit of her mouth. This was the kind of intimacy she'd been missing, that they all seemed to have been missing.

Candence just loved the feeling of Luna's hands in her hair, her own resting just above her rear. There's was just something intoxicating about her touch, it almost made her melt in the impossibly strong woman's arms and forget the world around her.

"Now come on, that's not fair," Celeste whined from the couch, having been left out and unable to tend to herself. She struggled against her binding to do otherwise, but to no avail, only able to try and draw attention back to her.

Seeing her other lover so needy, Luna broke her embrace with Candence, much to her disappointed groan, and kneeled down next to Celeste. "Has Candence been teasing you again?" she said in a sympathetic voice.

Celeste nodded, with a frown, "Yes. She won't let me cum," she whined, rolling her hips about.

Luna looked up and down the beautiful skin of their team's Warlock. One would think warriors like them would have tons of ugly scars, but considering how they've died and lived again and again, it was not so. She couldn't help but smile at their Hunter's insignia was drawn in wax on her chest. And then there was the musky smelling mess on her abs. "Oh my, and did she cum on your stomach too?

Again Celeste nodded.

"Oh my," she faux-gasped with a playful smile. "Well love, let me clean you up, then I'll make sure you get exactly what you deserve," she said, which earned a genuine smile from the bound woman. Candence just looked at them both, rolling her eyes at the sappiness, but also smiling as well.

With a deep breath, Luna leaned in to hover over Celeste's stomach. The smaller women shivered as her breath hit her wet skin. Then, sticking out her tongue, Luna made a long lick from the top of Celeste's pubic region up to the bottom of her sternum where the wax began.

Celeste let out a loud moan at finally being attended to, all too happy to finally be given attention again.

The Titan woman smiled, then dipped back down to reverse her path, lapping up more of Candence's cum off Celeste. Luna swore that their tastes together must've been some sort aphrodisiac, as already she felt her underwear getting soaked.

It didn't help that while she continued to clean Celeste's abs, Candence decided to crouch behind her and do things to her. She must've decided that if she couldn't mess with Celeste anymore, she'd tease her instead.

First Candence just pressed herself into her back, rubbing skin against skin that made Luna groan in pleasure.

Then she began trailing kisses along her neck and back, undoing her bra in the process to get better access and sending shivers down her spine.

And finally there were the caresses, her hands traveling all along her body, making her feel hotter than she ever was in her armor. She must've turned invisible again though, as she tried to see where Candence was moving to touch, only to see nothing from her peripheral. Yet she knew she was there.

Luna swore the Awoken had to be a devil when it came to turning her on.

When she finished cleaning the cum off Celeste's stomach, she moved to tend to the smaller woman's most desperate needs, only to be pulled down by Candence holding on to her now exposed breasts. Luna couldn't see her, but she knew she was grinning over her shoulder by the way she was squeezing her breasts and Celeste looked past her shoulder.

"Titan titty puppet show!" Candence said out loud as she bounced both of Luna's breasts in her hands, causing both her girlfriends to sigh in disbelief. "'Hi Lefty, how're you doing?'," Candence mimed as she moved Luna's right breast to make it as though it was talking, albeit poorly. "'Pretty good Righty, now that we're out and about.' 'I know, when was the last time Luna paid us any attention?' 'I don't know, but I'm glad to see you again!' 'Me too!' Mwawawa'," and she started to press them together as though they were kissing each other.

"You done?" Luna deadpanned, looking back at the now visible Hunter.

"Yes?" she said sheepishly as she let go of Luna's chest.

"Good. Could you go into the bedroom and fetch me," and she put up her hand to block her mouth from Celeste as she mouthed, "You know what."

The blue woman nodded, understanding immediately. This left the two humans to get reacquainted a bit more on their own.

"Now, tell me, what do you deserve love?" she asked as she looked at Celeste, all tied up and bothered.

Celeste was afraid Luna was going to tease her like Candence did with the way she asked that. "Please Luna, I need to cum. Please make me cum," she whined, rolling her hips up at the larger women.

"Of course love, anything for you," she said with a genuine smile. "I do hope you will return the favor though," and she began pulling her sodden underwear down to her ankles before kicking it aside. The pyromaniac just watched her dumbly before nodding eagerly.

She was finally going to get hers.

Straddling Celeste so they met core to face, Luna dipped in to kiss her lower folds. The other human almost screamed as her aching pussy was finally being touched. She almost forgot that Luna expected the same, had it not been for her shaking her hips in her face. She reached up, burying her tongue between Luna's folds in an effort to keep her working on herself.

Luna let a lower, but equally pleased moan as she felt Celeste's tongue at work on her. Oh how she'd miss their sessions together; self-love only felt so good for so long. She didn't think too much more about it as she focused back on making Celeste cum. With one hand she began playing with her clit, rubbing shapes and patterns along it, while she slid two fingers from her other hand in and out of her folds with her tongue. If the neighbors on the other side of the tower heard Celeste crying out, she wouldn't have been surprised.

Celeste tried to keep up, switching things up between Luna's clit and lower lips, but the Titan was just too good, and with all the pent up frustration built up because of Candence it was only a couple of minutes before she came. She felt unbelievably good, as waves of pleasure rolled over her body again and again turning her into a wet quivering mess, unable to move a muscle.

"I-I'm sorry Luna... I was so excited… and you're so good…" she panted out between breaths. Despite Celeste's inability to fully reciprocate, the larger woman continued to lick at her inner thighs, cleaning up after a very messy orgasm.

With a final smack of her lips, the larger woman shifted off of Celeste. She moved to kneel on the floor so that they were facing each other again, and kissed Celeste in an attempt to calm her down, "It's okay love, I'll get mine soon enough. How are you though? Feeling better?" she said soothingly, running a hand through her girlfriend's hair.

Celeste had one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen on her face when she asked that. "I feel amazing Luna."

It was at this time Candence reappeared, holding a leather harness dildo in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other, and to Luna's surprise, a matching harness and dildo affixed firmly on her hips. "Time for the main course, eh?" she said, resting the hand with the bottle on her hip as she cocked it to the side.

The red head Warlock looked over at Candence, and a blush matching her hair began to spread across her face.

Luna just stood up and closed the distance to their previously absent girlfriend. Taking the unused strapon harness, she began to slide it up her legs. "So are you finally undoing her?" Luna asked casually.

"Nope," she replied with a casual pop.

Luna just returned her look with one of confusion. "You know Celeste doesn't like sucking on those," she said with a frown.

"Never said it was for her," Candence said with a mischievous grin, resting her now empty hand on her rear.

The implications weren't hard to figure out, and now Luna was also blushing in excitement for herself.

"Get on her," Candence said, giving Luna an encouraging slap on the ass as she began opening the lube.

Returning to Celeste, Luna, made sure that the other end of the dildo was firmly in place inside of her before turning on its vibration setting. "Are you ready love?"

Celeste was still recovering from her previous climax, but seeing the toy on Luna's crotch had her excited all over again. "Yes, god yes! Please Luna, fuck me!"

It was hard finding a comfortable position on the sofa with Celeste bound up as she was. Thankfully one leg was tied over the back of the sofa, leaving a bit more room for Luna to find the right position to settle into. Once she was comfortable, she began leaning forward, pushing her faux dick towards Celeste's soaked cunt. "I'm coming in," she said, humming pleasantly as it continued to work within herself.

Just as she started to push the tip into Celeste, she bucked her hips forward, impaling herself on the plastic member and screaming out in ecstasy. "Oh god yes Luna!"

Seeing as there was no need for pretense, Luna leaned over Celeste, grabbing her sides, and began thrusting into her. Their moans of pleasure were soon mixing together, while Candence just watched in eager anticipation, biting one hand while the other rubbed lube up and down the length of her dildo.

As she continued to fuck her fellow human into the couch, Luna began to lean more and more onto Celeste until their bodies were almost completely flush; sliding up and down along one another with every thrust; sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down their bodies. Luna couldn't help herself when she forced an open mouthed kiss onto Celeste, taking hers mouth as her own.

It was at this point Candence mounted the sofa behind Luna. Setting herself just right, she rested one hand on the Titan woman's hip while the other guided her own prosthetic dick to her backdoor. Pressing the lubed up member in just a bit before turning it on, Candence then grabbed Luna's other hip and buried herself in her ass. This earned a sharp cry from Luna that turned into a moan in Celeste's mouth.

It took a moment for Luna to recover from the somewhat expected and fairly pleasant intrusion, getting her rhythm back as she slowly began to move inside Celeste again. As she did so, she felt Candence also begin to move again in her butt. Thank goodness she used that lube, she was sliding in an out just as well as she was doing in Celeste.

Candence's hands roamed quite a bit as they tried to find the right pace, moving up until they settled on Luna's breasts for a bit, tugging on them for extra leverage into her ass. Judging by Luna's moans and the arch in her back, she approved quite a bit. They still seemed out of rhythm though, and so she shifted down off Luna and onto Celeste, tracing down her sides until she could grab the Warlocks hips.

Pulling them all close together now, Candence and Luna found the right pace, where thrusting down into Celeste together while she tried pushing up before pulling back.

The feeling of her girlfriends pushing one dick into her was heavenly. Even if it was fake, Celeste was sent over the edge yet again through her girlfriends ministrations. Yet they did not stop. Instead they seemed to be picking up speed.

Luna was in love right now. She already knew she loved these two woman she was sandwiched between, but god the feeling of two separate pairs of breasts pressed against her while both her lower holes were being filled, it was almost too much. And with Candence pressing her lips to her neck, doing that thing with her tongue, Luna finally had her first orgasm today, soaking both herself and Celeste. And yet still she continued. She needed more, so much more.

Candence was really enjoying herself, having fun playing with her two lovers, hearing them each moan her and the others' names between cries of pleasure; it was beautiful. And the way Luna reacted to the occasional love slap to her ass really completed the package, along with the vibrator slowly building her own orgasm. It was after two or three orgasms on her lovers' part that she too finally came. It seemed though, like them, she was in no mood to stop.

Anyone who passed by their part of the tower for the next few hours would be greeted by only moans and screams of pleasure, leaving the already mostly vacant section even more so as any resting Guardians quickly cleared out. Why was it so hard to rest around here?

Eventually their activities came to an end. The room smelled like sweat and sex as Celeste was finally unbound. With their toys removed and all lying on the ground panting from both pleasure and exhaustion, Celeste suddenly remembered her commandeered book.

Bolting up from the cuddle pile Luna had pulled her and Candence into, Celeste scurried around the floor finding the tome half under the couch. Her face fell when she saw that its pages were now ruined by bits of hardened wax and certain fluids from earlier.

"Oh shit, the Cryptarch is so going to kill me."

* * *

A.N.: I hope you all enjoyed the story you filthy perverts. If you want some more smut, check out "In the Locker Room" on my profile. It's a small collection of Halo smut I am working for every now and again. Be sure to check out Albinopygmyrhino on Tumblr for some cool posts and great art. Seriously, the dude has quite a bit of talent, and he uses quite well in making Destiny, Halo, and RWBY art. And as always, please make sure to read and review. Until next time.


End file.
